Rough draft Talorathe wizard's companion
by pancriaticalpha
Summary: as we all know, Radagast is protraid in the hobbit by sylvester mccoy (7th doctor who)3 i can stand to see a doctor alone, and Radagast seems like such a lonley guy... iv developed the wizard a companion named Talora. still working on her roughly... but this is the wizards take on her, how they met, and some rough notes on who she is.


*Radagast's view of Talora

Living for as long as i have...alone, and isolated; completely content with nothing but the company of nature, the arrival of young Talora at first was a rather strange transition. However she has grown to be a normal part of my life.

I never asked her to hang about, she just never left... sort of grew here...planted herself and let her roots run deep. Becoming one with the woods, she seemed to belong there just as much as any tree or flower. This was her home now, and only a few months after finding her, i'v grown to not mind sharing it.

Finding refuge in my garden or perched on a branch, she could stay still for hours, taking in her surroundings, soaking and breathing the mountain air, allowing it to fill her up. I have great difficulty remembering this far back, but i'm sure in my early years of this life, there would be a great similarity between the two of us. only difference is probably her passion to learn specific skills i was always reluctant to have. skills that left me with the traits of preferring nature over the company of actual people. Needless to say i have never been just a normal being of my kind... and then again neither has Talora. (i assume... i don't even know what she is. a human? some sort of elf? a witch? i havn't the faintest.) Very far from normal i suspect, the way she holds herself with the distant and detached look in her eyes. the strange and never dyeing belief that all things...good and bad...way always part of this earth in some way. nothing is artificial. if evil existed, it was not made over night. it had always existed somewhere tucked away. If Talora's belief is true, then what frightens me is how much evil has existed all this time, and Talora can agree with me...there is much more about to resurface in this "home that we'v planted ourselves in.

*Finding her*

running through the forest, the corse cords of webbing grew in larger clusters, tangling the bare branches of the dead trees. a potent sorrow stung the old wizard's heart as her ran deeper through his infected home among the trees, his animal friends now corpses scattered across the rotting forest floor. The farther he seemed to run, the more death surrounded him.

Radagast was brought back to a some what sane state by the fluttering whistle of a blue jay only a few feet away, unable to fly and hardly moving. Gasping, he scooped up the little guy and emediently turned in the direction on his cottage a few miles north, but he was stopped by a voice. "WAIT! S-stop please!" it called out in panic. startled, the wizard held the blue jay closer to himself. The sudden itch to run for it was hard to ignore...even more so with a birds life slipping through his fingers by the second. turning slowly on his heals, he was surprised to see the source of the voice was a young girl, maybe 16.. possibly 17 years of age (if he were counting for the human aging). she lied close in a consuming mound of what looked like mold, her arms constricted by webs. hazel eyes wide with fear. "please. you have to help me!" she struggle against the binding of webbing weakly, hacking up the quickly spreading virus. the wizard knew that she must be slipping away. fast by the looks of it... but then again, so was the bird. Shaking his head in frustration at the waisting of time, he began the other way once again in a slight jog.

"But i'm part of this earth too! " she shouted angrily at him. He paused. "Im dyeing." she breathed. His head rang in that truth as he felt the last breath heave out of the blue jay's chest against his finger tips. a small tear slipped from his eyes and fell into his beard. he dropped the little body miserably, and spun around. storming forward to her until she lied at his feet. "You were not the only one... i cant save _everything_."

"you could save _me_." she gazed up at him.

That was true, he could. she was the reason the bird died though... did she deserve? but then again he was the once thinking about letting a part of nature die at his will... could he afford not to? Could he live this long life with that on his shoulders? Analyzing all his options, his hands made his mind up for him as he pressed the stone at the end of his staff to her lips.

*Talora description.* /authors note

A taller girl in her latter teen years. (in human aging) it is unclear exactly what Talora is race wise. she wares a shorter cotton/leather jumper. she hardly ever wares shoes, and she wares lots and lots of necklaces, usually baring items she finds scattered around the woods. her hair is long and choppy and a very light hazel color that matcher her skin and eyes. in unwritten stories, her back ground so far involves her character with traveling. she had traveled a long ways for a long time surviving comfortably on what the forest and mountains had to offer. she grew sick for many months from the evil that spread though Radagast's woods. at the peak of her illness she was caut in the webs were she thought she would have died, but was saved by Radagast the brown (as you probably read above) after being saved, Radagast had expected her to leave after her strength had been fully restored, but she never did. she hung about taking refuge in the vast gardens and trees around the wizards home. she took a massive interest in the wizard's magical studies, often gathering supplies for him when needed. Although unsaid, Talora's passion for nature matches Radagast's equally.


End file.
